chaoslegionfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilt
Guilt - The Sword Legion, is one of the Legions of Chaos. The Sword Crest is obtained after defeating the Seven Badbhs in the Prologue stage; before Thanatos' crest is shattered into nine pieces and scattered across the World. It is the first legion obtained in the game. Appearance The Sword legionnaires are shoulder high, knight-like beings; each equipped with a broadsword. Each wears a helmet that covers the top half of their faces. The back of these helmets bear several spike-like protrusions protruding backwards. They wear blue, metallic armour on their right arms and have leathery forearm protectors on each arm. They also wear dark grey leather pants.﻿ Gameplay This legion is a ground-based legion that attacks using swords. It very useful when fighting against a large number of organic enemies as its sword attacks are effective against them. Unfortunately its sword attacks are vulnerable, against metallic foes. This legion is garbage once you reach stage 10, this is when the zombies start to appear. If you press the Force Attack key, this legion will begin to attack a targeted foe or multiple foes with a high-hit combo of sword jabs, this move is very useful when you want to kill enemies quicker. *'Strengths:' The Sword Legion is very effective against Organic monsters and fairs well against Non-Organic ones. It’s one of the quickest legions to level up in the game and serves as an adequate “starter” legion. It is effective against the first few bosses, namely: the Lognagaiser, Gil Balor and the Verges. *'Weaknesses:' They are weak against Metallic type monsters and aren’t as effective against the larger Danu monsters. This legion only remains useful until Stage 8 Abilities Force When you first acquire this legion, it manifests itself in the form of three swordmen who assist Sieg in eliminating the enemy. Each time its Force is upgraded a single swordsman is added to the unit. When its potential is unlocked and its Force maxed out, there will be a total of six swordsmen in the legion. Assist Midnight Punisher (50 SP): Two legionnaires appear beside Sieg and begin to slash any nearby in and "X" (crossroad) movement, momentarily, followed by a rotating slash behind. This attack allows Sieg to combine his and Guilt's slashes in one combo to deal major damage. The higher the level of the Assist, the slashes from Guilt and the more powerful it becomes. Enchant *'Level 1 - Dark Ripper:' Sieg can make up to six consecutive sword slashes in succession and his Attack power is increased by 5 points. *'Level 2 - Rising Phoenix:' Sieg may now deliver an uppercut slash capable of launching a small enough enemy into the air. His Attack power is also increased by 10 points. *'Level 3 - Ground Zero:' Holding the attack button after a sword slash combo will allow Sieg to perform a powerful, blazing sword slash that will set nearby monsters on alight, as well as any enemies that comes into contact with the burning enemy. *'Level 4 - Guilt Spirit Trancer:' Sieg's Attack power is permanently increased by 10 points, and can use Dark Ripper, Rising Phoenix, and Ground Zero without the Sword Crest equipped. Leveling Up Costs The table above depicts how much experience the Sword Legion needs to level up.﻿ Category:Legions